The present invention relates to a system and method for storage of geographic information on physical media, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing geographic data on a physical storage medium for use in a computer-based navigation system.
Computer-based navigation systems for use on land have become available in a variety of forms and provide for a variety of useful features. One exemplary type of navigation system uses (1) a detailed data set (or map) of a geographic area or region, (2) a navigation application program, (3) appropriate computer hardware, such as a microprocessor and memory, and, optionally, (4) a positioning system. The detailed geographic data set portion of the navigation system is in the form of one or more detailed, organized data files or databases. The detailed geographic data set may include information about the positions of roads and intersections in or related to a specific geographic regional area, and may also include information about attributes, such as one-way streets and turn restrictions, as well as about street addresses, alternative routes, hotels, restaurants, museums, stadiums, offices, automobile dealerships, auto repair shops, etc.
The positioning system may employ any of several well-known technologies to determine or approximate one's physical location in a geographic regional area. For example, the positioning system may employ a GPS-type system (global positioning system), a “dead reckoning”-type system, or combinations of these, or other systems, all of which are well-known in the art.
The navigation application program portion of the navigation system is a software program that uses the detailed geographic data set and the positioning system (when employed). The navigation application program may provide the user with a graphical display (e.g. a “map”) of his specific location in the geographic area. In addition, the navigation application program may also provide the user with specific directions to locations in the geographic area from wherever he is located.
Some navigation systems combine the navigation application program, geographic data set, and optionally, the positioning system into a single unit. Such single unit systems can be installed in vehicles or carried by persons. Alternatively, navigation application programs and geographic datasets may be provided as software products that are sold or licensed to users to load in their own personal computers. Personal computer-based systems may be stand alone systems or may utilize a communication link to a central or regional system. Alternatively, the navigation system may be centrally or regionally located and accessible to multiple users on an “as needed” basis, or alternatively, on line via a communications link. Navigation systems may also be used by operators of vehicle fleets such as trucking companies, package delivery services, and so on. Navigation systems may also be used by entities concerned with traffic control and traffic monitoring. In-vehicle navigation systems may use a wireless communication connection. Also, users may access a central navigation system over an on-line service such as the Internet, or over private dial-up services, such as CompuServe, Prodigy, and America Online.
Computer-based navigation systems hold the promise of providing high levels of navigation assistance to users. Navigation systems can provide detailed instructions for travelling to desired destinations, thereby reducing travel times and expenses. Navigation systems also can provide enhanced navigation features such as helping travelers avoid construction delays and finding the quickest routes to desired destinations. Navigation systems can also be used to incorporate real-time traffic information.
One potential obstacle to providing enhanced features in a navigation system is the need to provide the geographic information on a computer-readable storage medium in an efficient, versatile, economic, and flexible manner. In addition, the geographic information should be saved on the storage medium in a manner that facilitates access and use by the navigation application program portion of the navigation system. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved computer-readable storage medium product having geographic data stored thereon for use in navigation systems.